


Michael Burnham and Gabriel Lorca, Guardian blind date edition

by KrisL



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Date, F/M, Meta, Short and Silly, USS Archangel, Unresolved Sexual Tension, media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisL/pseuds/KrisL
Summary: [As part of my ongoing explorations of the liminal space between media and meta, I present Discovery characters on a 'Guardian blind date'. It’s a column in a UK national newspaper where the premise is that two people get a free meal and a blind date (i.e. first encounter) courtesy of the newspaper, and answer short questions about how it went.Here’s a taste of actual Guardian blind dates:https://www.theguardian.com/lifeandstyle/series/blind-dateSo, suspend your disbelief, ignore canon from Episode 11 ‘Vaulting Ambition’ onwards, and off we go.]





	Michael Burnham and Gabriel Lorca, Guardian blind date edition

# Blind date: ‘I would’ve liked to’

 

** Will the stars align for Michael, xenoanthropologist, and Gabriel, starship captain? **

 

##  **Gabriel on Michael**

**What were you hoping for?**

Intelligence and someone I can trust.

**First impressions?**

Starfleet posture. A little skittish at first.

**What did you talk about?**

Her Vulcan upbringing, my pedestrian upbringing, Starfleet ideals, our names, empathy for non-human cultures, and tribbles.

**Any awkward moments?**

When I had to pause to put in eyedrops.

**Good table manners?**

Perfect.

**Best thing about Michael?**

She’s not afraid to speak her mind and she’s highly pragmatic.

**Would you introduce her to your friends?**

Unfortunately in my line of work, I’m surrounded by subordinates, not friends.

**Describe her in three words**

Principled, intelligent, rational.

**What do you think she made of you?**

Perhaps not your typical Starfleet captain.

**Did you go on somewhere?**

No, I had bridge duty right after.

**And... did you kiss?**

That’s for us to know.

**If you could change one thing about the evening, what would it be?**

I would’ve skipped the whole “I like to think [darkness] makes me mysterious” line — didn’t work on her at all.

**Marks out of 10?**

9\. (No one ever says 10, do they?)

**Would you meet again?**

I’d recruit her.

## 

##  **Michael on Gabriel**

**What were you hoping for?**

Good conversation, to start with.

**First impressions?**

When I stepped in, all I could see was his back in darkness, and the stars out the window. The lights came on rather dramatically.

**What did you talk about?**

We swapped childhood stories, talked about his experiences serving in Starfleet, and whether the ends justify the means.

**Any awkward moments?**

I was a little nonplussed by the dim lighting at first. And the way he crushed a fortune cookie.

**Good table manners?**

Yes, but the fortune cookie might disagree.

**Best thing about Gabriel?**

He was an absolute gentleman, a great listener, and someone I can disagree with in a civilized manner.

**Would you introduce him to your friends?**

If it comes to that, yes.

**Describe him in three words**

Capable, pragmatic, ambitious.

**What do you think he made of you?**

A little too rebellious.

**Did you go on somewhere?**

No, but I would’ve liked to.

**And... did you kiss?**

See above.

**If you could change one thing about the evening, what would it be?**

More time?

**Marks out of 10?**

9.

**Would you meet again?**

I’m happy to serve with a captain like him. Or see his tribble again.

  

• Michael and Gabriel ate in the captain’s ready room, on board the USS Discovery.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All credit for the format goes to _The Guardian_.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://funnelferrybutterbar.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked this, you'd like FirstDraft's [Amanda and Sarek in the same format](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667394).


End file.
